Sherlock Holmes and an Unexpected Visitor
by monopolyguy
Summary: Elizabeth Jane Holmes, the only sister to Sherlock and Microft Holmes. She's been away on "business" for the past five years and hasn't seen or talked to her brothers in the time being. But when she shows up at her brothers flat unexpectedly, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy the entry chapter, I'll update and continue the story if people review and tell me how they like it.  
I don't own Sherlock sadly, BBC does. But I own my OC and that's close enoguh ;-;-b**

* * *

_Prologue:_

_Elizabeth Jane Holmes was standing in her kitchen in Bangladesh, waiting for her kettle to whistle so she could make herself a cup of tea. She strode over to the window of the room and looked out over the snowy city, which was in the middle of a blizzard. She thought back in her mind about five years ago when she left England to come out to Russia. It wasn't her choice per say, it was someone else's. She wasn't at liberty to say. All she could tell anyone was that it was for business but in all truth, it was to keep her loved ones safe. She didn't ask for this life, to be broken off from her family, not that there was anything to be broken from other than Sherlock, and move from one place to another when told to do so, She felt like a prisoner. She was broken from her thoughts as she heard the kettle whistle. She shook her head clear from any previous things she was thinking and walked back to the kitchen and grabbed a cup from the cupboard beside the stove. She walked over to another cupboard and got out a tea bag and placed it in the cup. She turned off the element on the stove and picked up the kettle and poured the steaming hot liquid into her cup and took out a spoon to stir it. She placed the kettle down and picked up her cup and walked back over to the window where outside you could clearly tell that the snow had increased in speed._

_ She flicked on the television to the news. Something about it made her feel calm, knowing what was happening in the world. Even if the news included a childish story about some kid's cat getting stuck in a tree. Sherlock would've made some sneer comment about how they never publish any of the good stories anymore.  
'In other news today, a local serial killer in England was shot and killed. The police have not made any comments about who shot him, or any explanation on what caused the event to occur but did in fact alert the news that one of their own consulting detectives was taken as a hostage,' She shifted her eyes from the window, to straight at the television. There was only one man she knew to be a consulting detective, he invented it. _

* * *

Elizabeth decided to return home, back to England. She needed to make sure Sherlock was alright. She was conflicted though. She didn't know if _he_ would find out she left. _He_ hasn't checked in with her for over a year. For all she knew, she was free to go. She packed up only the necessary things she would need. She wasn't planning on staying, she just wanted to make sure Sherlock was alright, then she would return. There was no harm in that, was there? So that's exactly what she did. Unfortunately she has a horrible fear of heights, so the plane ride was as horrible as you'd probably assume. Just a few hours later, the plane had landed in England. She walked off of the platform and headed for the door. She made sure not to have too big of a bag so she didn't have to wait for it after the ride. She was hoping she would be able to catch the last flight back to Bangladesh that evening. She walked out of the airport in search of a taxi.

'Taxi!' she shouted, getting the attention of one of the three down the road a bit. But instead of one of them showing up in front of her, a limo drove up and a man stepped out of the driver's seat.  
'Morning, Miss Holmes.' the man said.  
'Morning, I'm sorry but do we know each other?' she asked.  
'No, but my boss knows who you are.' he opened the door to the back seat. 'Watch your step.'  
'And what makes you think I'm going in there?' she asked the man. 'Where are you going to bring me? Why is your boss so interested in _me_?' she continued to ask, getting curious.  
'I'm not eligible to answer that.' he simply said. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. She couldn't help it, the curiosity of not knowing if she didn't get in. Curse these Holmes genes. Sherlock could wait an hour or two couldn't he? And besides, there'll be other flights if she didn't make her next one. She nodded and stepped into the limo, minding her head. The man shut the door after her and got back into his seat and they drove away. She laid her bag on the seat next to her.

The drive was just over a half hour. She could see the city fade as they got further and further away from central London. Only minutes after all signs of civilization was gone, they stopped. The man stepped out of the car and opened the door for her once more.  
'Here we are Miss Holmes. He'll be right with you.' he said and closed the door after she stepped out. Elizabeth nodded at him and walked into the building she saw in front of her. It was either abandoned or under renovation. Though her gut instinct was telling her abandoned. She walked through the giant building, until she got to the second floor.  
'Hello?' she shouted, wondering if there actually was anyone there. 'If you don't want to meet with me that's fine. I have places to go and I don't have time to wait around for some bloke to show himself.' she said to the empty room. Seconds after she said this, the silence was broken by footsteps coming from around a corner.  
'What's wrong? Hoping to see someone else?'  
'I should've known you'd pull something like this.' she said frustrated. 'How'd you know I was back in London?'  
'I know where you are at all times my dear Lizzie.' he said walking up to her, using his dark, slender umbrella as a walking cane.  
'We both know that's not true Mycroft. You only knew I was in Russia, you had no specifics.' she said. He stopped in front of her.  
'Why're you here?' he asked.  
'You mean why did I come back? Isn't it simple, I missed my boys.' she smirked. He never did understand her sense of humour that or he just never got amused. But being the youngest member of the Holmes family, you did get pushed around a lot, and had to compete for affection and attention. 'I saw Sherly's story on the news. I just came back to see if he's okay. I haven't seen either of you for five years.' she spoke.  
'It's good to see you've returned.' he almost smiled.  
'I'm not staying. I have to leave first thing in the morning.'  
'Where do you go Lizzie, why were you in Russia and who do you work for?'  
'We both know I can't tell you that Mycroft.' she said in a whisper. 'But you know him. He's been trying to get your attention for a while now.' It was quiet for a few moments, until he broke the silence.  
'I'll have my driver send you to 221b Baker Street. Sherlock lives there, along with his sniffer dog.' he sneered, and slowly left the room.

Lizzie took a deep breath and returned down to where the limo was outside of the building. The man was still standing there.  
'221b Baker Street, please. I need to see my brother. This is important.'  
'Understood Miss Holmes, watch your step.' he said again. That was really starting to get annoying. But she obliged anyway and stepped back into the car. He closed the door and got back in. She looked through the car window up at the building, where she saw Mycroft's frame staring down at her as the driver drove away. She should've known Mycroft would pull her away and try to find out what she's been doing for the past five years. He wants to know what she was hiding. It scared her that one day he or Sherlock would find out, but she hoped that day would not come too quickly. She was snapped out her thoughts which seemed like only minutes, but was indeed an hour. The car door opened. '221b Baker street Miss Holmes.' he said. She stepped out of the car and looked at a dark green door that read "221b." Beside it was a small restaurant called "Speedy's."  
'Thank you. This is my final stop. I won't be needing your services any longer.' she said and the man nodded and drove away. She walked up to the door, this was it. She was going to see her brother. She went over in her head, getting ready to answer any questions she knew he was going to spit at her. She rose her hand to ring the bell.  
'Hello?' she heard someone speak. She turned around. 'Hi, sorry, can I help you?' She was confused for a moment.  
'Hello.' she said. 'D-do you live here?' she asked.  
'Yes I do, have been for a few weeks.' he said. Mycroft must have given her the wrong address. 'Can I help you?'  
'No, I must have the wrong house. I'm looking for a Sherlock Holmes. Do you know where he lives by any chance?' she asked. The man smiled. He was quite a petite man. She wasn't as good at first impressions like Sherlock, but she knew the bare minimum. He clearly served in the army, his military façade was practically leaking from him.  
'Yes, in fact I do. He lives here.'  
'Here? With you?' she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
'Yes, he's my, or I guess, I'm _his_ flatmate.' He moved one bag of groceries he was carrying to his left hand and held out his right. 'John Watson.' She shook his hand and smiled.  
'Elizabeth Jane.' she said.  
'Lovely to meet you. If you don't mind me asking, why are you looking for Sherlock? Are you a client?' Client, Since when does he have clients?  
'No, I'm an old friend.' she lied.  
'Sherlock doesn't have friends.'  
'Indeed, not many I presume.' she said. John was confused for a moment, but shook it off.  
'Right, well I guess you can come on in with me.' he said, opening the door and gesturing for her to go in first.  
'Thank you.'

'Sherlock!' John shouted from the foyer. 'You have a visitor!'  
'Do you need help with those?' she asked, gesturing towards the grocery bags.  
'I've got it.' he said as he went up the stairs. Lizzie took off her jacket and slowly began to walk up the stairs. John walked up the steps and into the flat with his hands full of groceries. 'Don't worry about me, I can manage.' he said to Sherlock. 'Anyways, you've got a visitor.'  
'A visitor? Who is it, Mycroft?'  
'No an old friend.' John said as he put the groceries down on the table. 'Is that my computer?'  
'Of course.' he saud quikcly. 'Old friend? What old friend are you-' he asked but stopped when he looked at the doorway.  
'Some girl named-'  
'Lizzie.' Sherlock finished for him. John took his computer away from Sherlock as he stood. 'Elizabeth Jane Holmes, Where the hell've you been?' he asked angry.  
'Wha- Holmes? Did I here you right? I thought it was just Jane.' John said, turning towards her. Lizzie stood in the door way, not sure how to start.  
'Hi.' she stated.  
'Hi.' He mimicked. 'Hi? What happened?' Sherlock asked, quickly walking up to her. 'Answer me, where've you been? Who were you with and why?' he asked.  
Sherlock, that doesn't work on me you know that.' she said quietly. 'Calm down.' she said as he started to walk around the flat.  
'Sherlock, who is this?' John asked.  
'I'm his sister.' she said plainly.  
'Yes, my sister who's been missing for the past five years!' he said angrily at her.  
'I wasn't missing, I left you a note lexplaining what I was doing.' she said sternly.  
'Yes but you failed to mention why you left in the first place!' he yelled. The flat went silent. 'Why'd you come back then?'  
'I wanted to make sure you were okay. I was watching the news the other day. You were taken as a hostage by a serial killer.' she explained.  
'Yes, and look I'm fine.' he said quickly.  
'Well physically.' she muttered.  
'Lizzie.' he warned her. 'Tell me what happened.  
'Nothing happened. I went away on business like I said in the note. It was sudden and they needed to move me out to Russia for a few years. I need to go back though, they don't know I've gone.' she murmured the last part.  
'See, see! This is what I'm talking about. You're hiding something, I always know when someone is hiding something.' he said.  
'Well are you okay?' she asked bluntly.  
'Of course I'm okay.' He scoffed.  
'Well then I guess I'll be on my way.' she said.  
'Wait.' he said, stopping her from leaving. 'You'll stay the night.'  
'Sherlock...'  
'You can go back in the morning, they'll manage without you for a day.' he said. Lizzie nodded, knowing he'd have it no other way. 'Now. I need to go to the bank.' he said as he rushed out of the room, leaving John and Lizzie standing there confused. She dropped her bag onto the ground and turned around, following Sherlock.  
'Oi! Where're you going?' John asked.  
'I'm going with him.'  
'Why?' he asked. Lizzie smiled and went down the stairs. John sighed, and followed the Holmes' out of the flat.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. Also, I just want to say that I know nothing has really happened yet, but I promise things will pick up in the next few so don't worry. Also, don't forget to review! I know I'm not the only one who likes those things. ;) I will hopefully have my other stories updated by the end of the week but hey, I'm only human. Plus I' just so unpredictable so I'm gonna be honest, I'll get to it when I get to it.  
**

**Review, Review, Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

'Taxi!' Sherlock shouted, as he threw on his coat and left the house, followed by Lizzie. 'Where do you think you're going?' he asked stopping her.  
'I'm coming with you of course. If I'm going to be here for a day I might as well follow you, nothing else to do.' she said, buttoning up her coat.  
'No, no way, get back in the house.' he said and turned his back to her. Lizzie let out a long sigh.  
'Fine, I guess I'll go back inside and grab my bag.' she looked at her watch. 'If I hurry I can make the next plane out of London.' she said and turned back into the house. Sherlock turned back to her.  
'You wouldn't.'  
'Look, either you let me come with you on one of your cases, or I go back to Russia. I don't want to sit in that flat all day staring at a wall.' she said. 'So what's it going to be Sherly?'  
'Don't call me that, I'm older than you.' he said opening the taxi door as it pulled up. 'Get in.' Lizzie smiled and got inside. 'And it's not a case, at least not yet anyway.' John came out and locked the door to the flat and rushed into the car.  
'Didn't think you were coming.' Lizzie said.  
'Of course I'm coming, this could get interesting.' John smiled.  
'You are so his sniffer dog.' she mumbled. Sherlock turned at her confused. 'What?'  
'You met with Mycroft didn't you?' Lizzie laughed.  
'Yes, and he gave me a ride here.' she said.  
'Does he know where you've been?' John asked from across the seat.  
'No, he has no more information than the two of you and I'd like to keep it that way so enough questions alright.'

The ride to the bank was awkwardly quiet. Lizzie knew that both of them were just dying to ask her where she's been yet _again_. Especially John, not even knowing that Sherlock had a sister, even she had to admit she would want to ask some questions if she was in his shoes.  
'Stop here.' Sherlock uttered.  
'What, why here?' John asked, following him out of the car, followed last by Lizzie who was left to pay the cabbie.  
'Thank you.' she smiled and rushed behind the boys. Sherlock walked into a large corporate building that read "Shad Sanderson."  
'Thought you said we were going to the bank.' John said, following Sherlock. The three of them stepped onto the escalator. Lizzie looked around. Everywhere she looked she could see people rushing about the bright building. People at desks, answering calls, and walking around with big briefcases in their hands. They walked up to a desk which had three receptionists at it.  
'Sherlock Holmes.' Sherlock stated his name and the woman rung someone up.  
'Right this way.' the woman got up and lead the three of them to the elevator and lead them to an empty office. Lizzie walked over to the window and looked down at the busy streets of London.  
'Great view.' she said, breaking the silence. 'Sherlock, do you who's office this is?' she asked.  
'An old friend's.' he said.  
'Another old friend? Sherlock, is this _really_ an old friend, or is it an _old friend_?' John asked, making Lizzie laugh a bit.  
'Sherlock Holmes.' a man said as he came into the office, and shook Sherlock's hand.  
'Sebastian.' Sherlock said.  
'How are you buddy? What's it been eight years since I last saw you?'  
'This is my friend, John Watson.' Sherlock introduced.  
'Colleague.' John corrected him, and shook Sebastian's hand.  
'And this is my sister, Elizabeth.' Lizzie shook Sebastian's hand as well.  
'Hello.' she smiled.  
'Right, well take a seat, all of you. You need anything? Coffee, water?' he asked as he took a seat at his desk. Lizzie, John and Sherlock sat down in front of it.  
'No thanks.' John said.  
'So you've been doing well, been abroad a lot.' Sherlock said. Sebastian laughed.  
'You're doing that thing again. This guy had a trick he used to do. He could look at you and tell you your whole life story.' Sebastian said.  
'Yes I know, I've seen it.' John said.  
'It's not a trick.' Sherlock said.  
'Well anyway, I'm glad you could make it, we've had a break in.' Sebastian stated.

* * *

'Mister Williams office, former chairman. The rooms been left here like some sort of memorial. Someone broke in late last night.' Sebastian explained as they walked down the hall.  
'What'd they steal?' John asked.  
'Nothing.'  
'Nothing?' Lizzie repeated.  
'That's right. They just left a little message.' He opened the door and let them all inside. Inside the office was a painting with bright yellow spray paint that had been sprayed over top of it in a weird sort of language. Sherlock looked around the room and at the paint.  
'Do you have security footage of this room?' Sherlock asked.  
'Right this way.' Sebastian said, leading them just outside the office. 'It was done sixty seconds apart. They broke in, splashed paint around, and left within a minute. All without being detected.'  
'How many ways into that office?' Lizzie asked.  
'Well that's where it gets really interesting. Every door that opens here gets logged right here.'  
'And that door didn't open last night?' Sherlock asked.  
'There's a hole in our security system. Find it and we'll pay you.' he explained. He pulled out a cheque. 'This is an advance.' he said handing it to Sherlock.  
'I don't need an incentive Sebastian.' Sherlock said and walked off.  
He's kidding, obviously. Should I look after that for him? Thanks.' John said as he took the cheque. Lizzie rushed after her brother. He was jumping around the room looking at something, and ducking behind desks and around walls.  
'What're you doing?' she asked.  
'Shut up.' he said.  
'So I reckon you're taking it then?' she asked.  
'I said shut up.' he said again.  
'Seriously Sherlock, what're you doing?' she asked going in front of him.  
'Never mind let's go.' he said. Lizzie stood there for a second after he walked away. Why was he keeping this all to himself?

They left the building the office and caught up with John.  
'There you two are, I thought you'd left.' he said. 'So are we going to head out or stay and sniff about for a little while longer?' he asked as they walked down the stairs.  
'I got everything I need now thanks. That graffiti was a message. Someone in the building working in the trading floors. We find the intended recipient and they'll lead us to the person who sent it.' Sherlock explained.  
'Great but there's over three hundred people who work up there, who was it meant for?' Lizzie asked.  
'Pillars.'  
'What?' John asked.  
'Pillars were blocking the message from sight, that narrows it down considerably. The message was left at 11:34 last night that tells us a lot. Traders come to work at all hours so someone in trade with Hong Kong in the middle of the night. That message was meant for someone that clocked in at mid night.' Sherlock held up a piece of paper with the name Edward Van Coon on it. At this time they left the building and began walking down the street.  
'Sherlock! You stole a name tag?' Lizzie shouted, taking it from him.  
'Oh I'm sure it can be replaced Lizzie.' he said, snatching it back from her.  
'There's not many Van Coon's in the phone book. Taxi!' he shouted.

* * *

'What are we doing at an old apartment building?' Lizzie asked. Sherlock buzzed one of the apartments.  
'It's Van Coon's apartment building.' He rung it again, still no answer.  
'So what do we do now? Sit here and wait for him to come back?' John asked. He rung the apartment above Van Coon's.  
'Hello?' A woman answered.  
'Yes hi, I live in the flat just below you. I don't think we've met.' Sherlock said.  
'No, actually I just moved in.' she said.  
'I just locked my keys in my flat.' he said.  
'Do you want me to buzz you in?' the woman asked.  
'That'd excellent, and can I use your balcony?' he asked.  
'What?' the woman asked.

They got buzzed in and went straight up to the woman's flat She let them onto her balcony. Sherlock looked around the railings, and down beneath it to the flat underneath.  
'Alright, you two wait in front of Van Coon's flat, I'll open the door for you.' Sherlock said.  
'Alright.' John said.  
'Lizzie?' Sherlock spoke, turning around. She was already climbing over the railing. 'What're you doing come back here.'  
'Sorry, not doing that.' she said as she jumped onto the balcony beneath the one they were on.  
'Just go wait in front of the flat John.' Sherlock said.  
'Alright, but don't forget to buzz me in.' with that, John went back inside and Sherlock followed his sister. When he hopped onto the balcony he saw the door already slid open.  
'Lizzie?' he called for her. 'Elizabeth!'  
'Calm down, I'm right here.' she said emerging from the bathroom. 'What is it that we're looking for anyways?' she asked as she looked around his television. Sherlock walked around the apartment.  
'Just taking a quick look around for anything unusual.' he said. Lizzie shrugged and continued to look around the flat. 'Are you really leaving to return back to Russia tomorrow?' he asked suddenly. She looked over at him with an annoyed expression on her face. 'I know you don't want to talk about it.'  
'Then why are you bringing it up?' she asked.  
'Because I can tell you're conflicted.'  
'About?'  
'About going back. You didn't tell your boss you left, and it's clear you are thinking about staying here in London.'  
'I never did understand how you could tell so much about someone.' she smiled.  
'Well it's like looking through a glass with you, you're my sister, I've known you all my life.' he said.  
'Can we just focus on what's at hand?' she asked, continuing to search the flat, when they heard a buzzing sound.  
'Sherlock, Lizzie? Are you two in there?' Came the voice of John Watson. 'It'd be great if you could buzz me in.' Lizzie walked over to the door.  
'No, leave him. Come here.' Sherlock said as she was going to open the door. 'Help me open this.' Lizzie and Sherlock pushed on a door and it broke open.  
'Oh god, what's that smell?' she asked. There was a dead man lying on the bed, with a gun in his hand.  
'I have to call Lestrade.' he said.  
'Who?' she asked, cover her nose. He got his phone out.  
'Get John in here.' Sherlock ordered.

* * *

The day felt like it was never going to end. One thing came up after another and it just lead to more clues. Unfortunately it was beginning to get dark, so they had to return home after informing Sebastian about Van Coon's death. Sherlock opened the door to 221 b.  
'Well that was a very long day.' she said.  
'That's how days normally fly around here.' John informed her.  
'Misses Hudson!' Sherlock yelled.  
'Who's Misses Hudson?' Lizzie asked.  
'The landlady.' Sherlock told her.  
'Evening Sherlock, who's this?' an old woman appeared from the hallway beside the stairs.  
'Misses Hudson, this is my sister Elizabeth, she'll be staying with us for the night if that's alright with you.' he told her.  
'Oh was that her bag I found on the steps this morning?'  
'My bag, what did you do with it?' Lizzie asked.  
'Oh I just set it in the lounge upstairs.' she told her.  
'Thank you.' she smiled. 'It's nice to meet you.'  
'You too dear, would you like a cup of tea?' she asked Lizzie.  
'Tea would be splendid thanks.' Lizzie smiled.  
'Yes indeed it would, make it two Misses Hudson.' Sherlock said, hanging his coat.  
'How many times do I have to tell you I'm not you housekeeper.' she said.  
'I'll be upstairs.' he said, walking up the stairs. John sighed.  
'Same old Sherlock.' she said.  
'I'll go make you that cup and bring it upstairs. John why don't you show her to the spare room upstairs.' Misses Hudson suggested as she walked back down the hall.

Lizzie turned to him and smiled.  
'Lead the way soldier.' she said. He eyed her curiously for a moment.  
'How'd you know if I was a soldier?' he asked.  
'Are you not? Sorry, you just kind of scream soldier.' she blushed.  
'No I am, but how'd you know?'  
'Sherlock used to give me some tricks on his science of deduction.' she said.  
'I see.' he said as they walked up the steps. She went into the lounge and grabbed her bag and continued up the stairs with John. 'I hope you don't mind me asking, but were you two close?' he asked. Lizzie was quiet for a moment.  
'Yes, we were. He practically raised me, him and Mycroft. Though Mycroft wasn't always there, Sherlock was.' she said.  
'Why'd you leave him then?' he asked.  
'Why're you so curious?' she asked him as they walked down the hall.  
'Well you don't have to tell me. I was just wondering.' he said. Lizzie laughed.  
'I don't mind talking about Sherlock, but like I said before, the whole moving to Russia thing is kind of a sensitive subject. All I can say is that it wasn't my choice, someone else's.' she said as John opened a door.  
'I'm sure it was important. If you cared about him that much to leave him.' he said. She liked John. He was a nice guy, smart obviously, caring, and definitely more understanding than Sherlock. He was also attractive, anyone could spot that of course. Something about him made it easier for her to talk.  
'Yes, it was important. I just don't know how he's going to react when he finds out I've gone.' she whispered, walking into the room. She could feel his eyes on hers, she turned around and looked at him leaning against the door frame. 'What?' she smiled.  
'Just one more question.' he said.  
'I'm sure you have more than just one.' she laughed.  
'Why didn't you tell me you were Sherlock's sister when I first met you?' he asked.  
'Well where'd the fun be in that?' she said, putting her bag down on the bed and walking to the door. 'Thanks for showing me to my room.'  
'No problem.' he said. 'Good night.' he stood up straight.  
'Good night John.' she said as she closed the door. Once she closed the door she walked up to her bed and opened her bag and searched for her phone. She found it and walked around the bed and sat on it. She had one missed call and a text message. She searched through her phone until she read it.

_"London wasn't an option Miss Holmes. My people will be watching you." -M_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this, I cut some of the dialogue out because I was in a rush but I still loved it because I wrote it, lol.  
**

**Review, Review, Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, enjoy!**

* * *

Lizzie woke up to the sun shining into her eye from across the room. She slowly opened them while yawning and stretching. She looked over at her phone, it was eleven in the morning. Her eyes went wide when she realized she'd been sleeping for far too long. She jolted out of bed and got ready. She searched in her bag for her red jumper and black jeans, and tied her long, straight ebony hair into a ponytail. She left her bag in her room, but brought her phone with her. From her point of view, the text he sent her last night meant she could stay in London, but his people were watching her apparently. She just had to make sure it was okay with Sherlock. She walked out of her room, and down the stairs where she saw Sherlock sitting in silence, staring at the wall across the room.  
'Morning.' she said, breaking the silence.  
'Good morning.' he said back.  
'What're you doing?' she asked.  
'Thinking.' it got quiet in the room again.  
'Well, I got a text last night-' she began, but he cut her off.  
'From him?' Sherlock asked. Her eyes went wide, did he know who he was? Sherlock turned his had towards her. 'Your boss?'  
'Oh, yes, of course.' she said shaking her head.  
'And what did he say?'  
'He said it would be fine if I stayed in London for a little while longer.' he was still quiet. She didn't really know if he was listening, or still "thinking." 'I don't know if it'd be alright with you if I stayed here, would you? I mean there's not really any other place to go, and I'm sure as hell not staying with Mycr-'  
'Of course you're staying.' he said. 'I won't have you stay with silly little Mycroft, that's insane, he's insane.'  
'So are you.' she laughed, she saw a slight smirk grow on his face.

Lizzie took a seat on the armchair in front of Sherlock.  
'So what're we doing today?' she asked. 'Chasing a criminal through the streets, dodging a bullets from an assassin?'  
'We're thinking Lizzie.' he said.  
'Is this _all_ you're going to do today?' she asked, of course he didn't respond. She rolled her eyes and sighed. 'Where's John?' she asked. Just then she heard the door open down stairs, and several moments later he came up the stairs and into the room.  
'I said could you pass me a pen?' Sherlock said. John looked between the two.  
'When?' John asked.  
'About an hour ago.' Sherlock said, and didn't even take his eyes off the wall. John handed him a pen from the desk beside him.  
'Oi, why didn't you ask me to get you a pen?' she asked, and shook her head. 'You know sometimes I just don't understand you.' John walked past them. 'Where were you?' she asked him.  
'Oh, I went to get a job at that surgery.' he said.  
'How'd it go?' Sherlock asked, looking up at him.  
'Great, she's great.' he said.  
'Who?' Sherlock asked, Lizzie turned to look at him.  
'The job.' John said, clearing his throat.  
'She?' Lizzie smirked.  
'It.' John corrected himself. Sherlock directed John to the computer.  
'Have a look.' he said. John walked over to the computer and took a look at it.  
'What's this?' he asked.  
'A man was shot dead in his flat. Doors locked, windows bolted from the inside. exactly the same as Van Coon. He's killed another one.' Sherlock said.  
'You want to investigate?' John asked. Sherlock bolted up and grabbed his coat, followed by John.  
'Where're you two going?' Lizzie asked.  
'Lestrade.' Sherlock said.  
'I want to meet this "Lestrade."' she said. She followed them to the stairs. 'Well at least let me come!' she shouted.  
'Absolutely not.' Sherlock said. Lizzie rolled her eyes.  
'Well we could drop her off at the airport couldn't we?' John asked.  
'Why on earth would we do that?' he asked.  
'She's leaving.' John said. Sherlock looked up at Lizzie from the top of the stairs. John turned to look at her as well. 'You're leaving?' he asked.  
'No. I decided to stay. You can't get rid of me that easily.' she smirked.  
'Come on.' Sherlock said and opened the door. Before he left, Lizzie swore she saw him smile as he walked out.

* * *

Elizabeth spent the remainder of her day down stairs with misses Hudson. She decided, if she was going to live there then she might as well befriend the landlady. Misses Hudson seemed to really like Lizzie. She helped her in the shop and was very enthusiastic too. Lizzie was carrying a tray of scones from the fridge up stairs where Misses Hudson out them earlier to cool them off. She was wearing a flour covered apron, and her hair was sort of a mess from the baking she's done. When she got downstairs the door flew open, revealing Sherlock and John.  
'What on earth are you wearing that?' Sherlock asked, referring to the apron.  
'I- well. I was baking; with misses Hudson.' she said. Sherlock took off his coat and took one of the scones from the tray on his way up the stairs.  
'You made this?' he asked.  
'mhm.'  
'I can tell.' he said, she could just kill him.  
'You're welcome!' she yelled. John snatched a scone as well. 'Hands off.' she said, smacking his hand away.  
'Why'd he get one?' John asked.  
'Well, one, he's my brother. And two, he stole it.' she said. 'I expected manners from you Mister Watson.' she teased. She passed him one.  
'Thank you.' he said.  
'You're welcome.' she walked past him and towards the kitchen.  
'Lizzie?' he asked, she turned around and faced him. 'Why'd you decide to stay?' he asked. 'I thought you said you had to go back.'  
'It's a long story.' she said looking down. John nodded his head in understanding and bit into his scone as he walked off.  
'Oh, and these are rather good.' he said.  
'That's sweet.' she smirked. 'I'll tell Misses Hudson you said that.' He laughed. 'I'll be up as soon as I'm done.' she said and walked off.

'Ah there you are.' Sherlock said as John entered the lounge.  
'Here I am.' John repeated, finishing off his scone.  
'So. The killer goes through the back leaves a threatening code for Van Coon. He panics and returns to his apartment and locks himself in. Hours later he dies.' Sherlock explained.  
'The killer finds Lucas at the library, finds the code on the shelf where he knows he seen. Lucas goes home-'  
'And that night he dies too.' Sherlock finished for John.  
'So why did they die Sherly?' Lizzie asked, walking into the room and plopping down on the armchair.  
'Only the code can tell us.' he whispered.  
'I reckon you haven't figured that one out yet?' she asked.  
'It's still a working progress.' John told her.  
'So is this what you found today?' he asked, looking at Sherlock's wall. 'Impressive.' she said. and yawned. She looked at her watch and realized how late it was. 'Well, I'm off to bed. G'night you two. Try not to get killed.' she said.  
'Good night.' Sherlock said as he hugged her enthusiastically, and kissed both sides of her cheek. Both Lizzie and John looked quite confused. That was weird even on his standards. He stood there with a silly grin as she walked out of the room.  
'Yeah...good night.' she said as she looked at him like he was crazy. He never hugged people. She shook it off as she walked up the stairs to her room.

'What was that?' John asked when he heard her door close upstairs. Sherlock turned around.  
'What was what?' he asked.  
'That?' he pointed to him. 'Why'd you hug her all of a sudden?' he asked. Sherlock pulled a phone out of his pocket. It was Lizzie's. 'No. Sherlock give it back.' he said as he walked up to him. Sherlock held it away from him.  
'Why would I do that?' he asked.  
'Because it doesn't belong to you. It belongs to Lizzie!' he said.  
'Why would you care? She isn't your responsibility.' Sherlock said.  
'Exactly, she's yours. Which is why taking her phone and looking through it is a bad idea. That's a misuse of trust! Especially considering the fact that she'd your sister. _Your_ sister Sherlock.' he said.  
'I need to find out why she's been gone.' he said as he turned it on. It was locked.  
'Sod this. I'm not going to be here when you open that phone!' John said leaving the room.  
'Got it.' Sherlock said. John ran up to him and looked at the phone.  
'We shouldn't do this, it's wrong.' he said out loud, warning him more than Sherlock.  
'That's right, keep telling yourself that.' Sherlock said as he looked through the phone.  
'Well, found what you're looking for?' John asked.  
'Give me a moment.'  
'Hurry up! She'll notice it's gone.' John said, looking around them just in case she was to sneak up on them.  
'Got it.' Sherlock said. The two of them looked at the phone. The last text that was sent to her phone read: _"London wasn't an option Miss Holmes. My people will be watching you." -M.__  
_ 'M?' John asked. 'What's M stand for?' _M__. __Moriarty._ Sherlock realized who it was. It was because of him that he hasn't seen his sister in five years. Why would he take her? And more importantly, why couldn't she tell him?

* * *

**Sorry for the shortish chapter, it's Monday alright. I was too lazy to go any further. Hope you liked it still! Leave a review so I know you like it. More Reviews = More Chapters!**

**Review, Review, Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long for me to update I've really been wanting to for the last couple of days and I fully intend on doing it again soon. Summer's just around the corner and I'd like to say that I'm going to start updating on some sort of schedule and stuff but who am I kidding, everyone says that and abandons their story so I'll tell you what, I'll update when I update and I haven't forgotten about it so don't worry. You're worrying...calm down...I said CALM DOWN! GET YOURSELF TOGETHER! *slaps.* sorry, I kinda lost it there. ANYWAY! I'm just a lazy ass who likes to write and no one's perfect. Enough about how amazing I am, on with the story!**

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

"So where are we going Sherlock?" Lizzie asked as she followed him and John through the city.  
"I need to get some advice." Was all he said.  
"I'm sorry, what?" John asked.  
"You heard me, I'm not going to say it again."  
"About paint?" John snickered.  
"Yes I need to talk to an expert."  
"Well then, on with it." Lizzie interjected as they rounded a corner to an alley way. there was a man spray painting on a wall just a few yards in front of them. Sherlock seemed to be headed straight towards him.  
"Like it?" The man asked as they approached.  
"Interesting." Sherlock said, uninterested.  
"I call it blood Lust Frenzy." He said.  
"I'm sorry, but is _this_ the expert you were referring to?" Lizzie asked him as she pointed towards him with an amused smile on her face.  
"I got two minutes until a community support officer comes around the corner; what do you want?" he asked. Sherlock tossed him the phone with the codes he found the other day on them and the guy tossed John a spray can.  
"Do you know the author of these?" Sherlock asked.  
"No but I recognize the paint." he said. "That's some hard core propellant."  
"And the symbols?" Lizzie asked.  
"Not sure it's an actual language." he said. Lizzie quirked a brow.  
"Sherly he's of no use." she said.  
"Two men have died. Deciphering this is the only way to catch the killer." he explained.  
"This isn't much to go on." he said.  
"Are you going to help us or not?" he asked.  
"I'll ask around." he said after a pause.  
"Oh come _on!_ You must know something about it." she asked.  
"Oi!" A man shouted from behind them. They looked over.  
"Ah no, it's the officer." he said. John kept staring at the man as the three of them ran away.  
"What do you think you're doing?" the officer asked as he came up to John.  
"Oh no, it wasn't me who- I was just-" he looked around but the three of them were out of sight.

* * *

Lizzie sat in the lounge while Sherlock was watching his wall.  
"So you just sit there...and look at a wall?"  
"I'm thinking."  
"You were thinking the other day. God I was hoping there'd be something more to do around here." she murmured.  
"Well you could always go find Mycroft and nag him all day."  
"Isn't that what you do for entertainment?"She asked him. They were interrupted by a loud slam of the door downstairs. "Well someone's not happy." she said as John came marching up the stairs.  
"You took your time." Sherlock began. Which to Her, was _not _a good way to begin a conversation with an army doctor.  
"Ya well you know how it is. They don't really like to be hurried down at the department do they?" He paced around the room. He went on and on about what they had to do. "Not to mention I have to be in court on Tuesday." he said.  
"What?" Sherlock asked, clearly not listening.  
"Me Sherlock! In court! On Tuesday!"  
"Good. Fine."  
"Sherlock-"  
"It's simple but I still can't get it." He murmured to himself. John was taking off his jacket when Sherlock put it back on. "No! I need you to go to the police station and ask about the journalist. Get a hold of his diary or something that would tell us his moves. I'll go see his PA."  
"What should I do?" Lizzie asked.  
"Get started on dinner." Sherlock said. With that they both left the house.  
"Now I know how Misses Hudson feels." she murmured to herself in the little empty room.

Lizzie did end up cooking them dinner, though they ever came home, which started to worry her. She didn't know when the normal time was for them to get back was, but she never thought it'd be this late. She ended up falling asleep.  
"Liz." she heard, while someone was gently shaking her awake. "Lizzie." she opened her eyes. Her head was on the table. She must've fallen asleep on the table she was so tired. Then it took her a moment to realize that it was John who was shaking her awake. She instantly shot up.  
"What-" she looked at the clock, wow. It was _late._ "Where've you two been?" she asked as she was rubbing her eyes.  
"We were out later than planned." he whispered. "Sorry."  
"It's okay." she said as she got up. "I made dinner if you're hungry." she said as she looked at the cold food. They both laughed.  
"I'm sure it was amazing." he said.  
"Well I'll be off to bed." she said.  
"Are you sure? Sherlock's downstairs. He'll be up here soon and we can finally finish this case." he said.  
"No I think I've had enough for one night." She yawned. She walked past John, but paused as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight John." With that she left to go upstairs to her room.  
"Goodnight." he said as Sherlock came up the steps.  
"Goodnight? That's not an option, you're helping me with this." he walked past him and towards the lounge.

It's been a couple of days and the case seemed to be going nowhere. And the fact that Sherlock wasn't letting her help out very much irritated her to no end. She was walking up the stairs one afternoon after putting something away for Misses Hudson when the doorbell rang. She went up to the door and opened it.  
"Hello? Is this the Holmes residence?" A large man asked.  
"Yes, why?"  
"Delivery." he said as he pointed to a large truck with crates of books being hauled out of it. She signed for the order and ran upstairs to Sherlock.  
"Hey. Are we collecting books or something now?" she asked.  
"What?" John asked.  
"Yeah, there's a whole truck full of books out there delivered to us. They're bringing it in while we speak." she pointed behind her. The delivery men finally got all the crates inside the lounge, with endless piles of them everywhere  
"So the numbers are references?" Lizzie asked.  
"Yes, to books." John said  
"And to specific pages. And to specific words on those pages."Sherlock clarified.  
"Splendid. That only leaves a few options." she said sarcastically as she opened a crate. "Tell me again why I'm helping you with this when you won't even let me help with the case?"  
"Because you're my sister."  
"That doesn't matter." she rolled her eyes and began taking out books.  
"So the first word on page 15 you said?" She asked them.  
"Yes." Sherlock said. "But it depends on the book. It has to be one that they both own. On this side is Van Coon and this side is Lukis."  
"Great. This won't take too long." John said sarcastically.

"It's been hours Sherly, we haven't found anything." She yawned.  
"I agree Liz; we've found nothing we can use." John said.  
"Since when are you on her side?"  
"I'm not on anyone's side, it's just a fact." just then, his alarm on his watch went off. "Oh great."  
"What is it?" Lizzie asked as she peered over a book she began to read a while ago.  
"I'm late for work."  
"Oh yeah, your real job." she snickered.  
"I've got to get going- are you two going to be okay here?" he asked.  
"Yes why wouldn't we be. Go."Sherlock said. With that he left the room.  
"Good luck!" she shouted after him.

* * *

John came into the house after a long day at work, where the most part he was sleeping. After he closed the door he began to hear voices.  
"Well i told you! We're not going to find anything!" he instantly knew it was Elizabeth. He slowly climbed the stairs and found them in the lounge.  
"I." Sherlock said. "I? This won't do." he said as he through the book onto the ground past Lizzie and ruffled his hair in annoyance. "This shouldn't be this hard. I need some air, we're going out to town tonight." Sherlock demanded.  
"Well I can't. You two go on. I've actually got a date." he said. Liz turned around and looked at him confused.  
"What?"  
"When two people who like each other go out and have fun?" John defined.  
"A date? Where'd you get a date?" she asked.  
"Work." he answered.  
"Where're you taking her?"  
"The cinema."  
"Boring. Why don't you try this?" Sherlock asked as he handed him a card. "In London for one night only."  
"Thanks but I don't come to you for dating advice." he said to Sherlock. Lizzie came up to him and looked at the card.  
"That actually looks like it could be enjoyable. I'd go if a guy took me there." she said. He looked up at her.  
"Really? You like the circus?" he asked.  
"Haven't been since I was a kid. Remember that Sherly?"  
"That wasn't a circus that was a show put on for children that was a mockery of a real circus." he simply stated.  
"Yeah I had fun to." she smiled as she left the room for the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter seemed a little rushed, I want to get to the great game as fast as possible, I still want to know what you thought of it. I'm hoping to add a lot more John/Lizzie (Jizzie? O.e?) stuff soon so don't worry. Please leave a review, as reviews motivate me to write reviews=more chapters!**


End file.
